


A Major Mishap

by annalyia



Series: Anna's Adventures [8]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there hasn't been enough angst, so here's some</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Major Mishap

“And then, there I was, completely _destroying_ Adam in our game of Smash—”

“I wouldn’t say you were destroying me, Michelle,” Adam interrupts.  “It was more of an ‘I was letting you win’ sort of situation.”

“Right, of course.  Sorry for damaging your fragile ego, darling,” she replies, rolling her eyes.  “Anyways, as I was saying—”

“Mommy!”

Michelle stops her story and we all look for the child that accompanies the cry.  Running towards us is a boy, about the age of five, with my hair and Apollo’s eyes.  Seeing Apollo sitting on the ground next to me, he shouts, “Daddy!” and runs even faster, tackling the two of us in a hug when he reaches us.

“Damien!” I say, completely and utterly surprised. 

Peter, meanwhile, spits out his drink and splutters.

Apollo laughs.  “What did we say about calling us that, buddy?”  He ruffles our son’s hair.  “Anna’s just your sister, and I’m not even her boyfriend anymore.”

Damien’s lower lip protrudes in a pout.  “Aidan’s right,” I say.  “People are going to get the wrong idea if you keep calling us mom and dad in public.  Neither of us looks old enough to be your parent.”

“You never told us you had a little brother?”  Michelle stares at me accusingly and I feel a slight flush on my cheeks.  “Besides, I’m more likely to believe him in this situation.  He sure does look a lot like both of you.”

“Michelle, I’m sixteen.  Am I old enough to have a five-year-old son?”  I sigh.  “Don’t you think that we’re close enough friends that I would have told you?”

Michelle relaxes and her glare becomes much less critical, but I know that she is still wary.  “That’s a good point.  Sorry I freaked out.”  She pauses.  “You still never mentioned having a younger brother, though.”

“You caught me there.”  I grin.  “He’s got the same parents as me, but he’s been living with some of our family somewhere else.  My parents weren’t satisfied with some of the, um, special ed programs here in town and elected to send him elsewhere.  I didn’t think that he’d be home yet.”  I stare at Damien pointedly here, causing the child to blush. 

"Sorry, Anna,” he mumbles.

“That still doesn’t explain why he called you mom and Aidan dad,” Adam oh-so-kindly reminds us. 

“Well, we practically raised him,” Apollo says, placing his hand over his heart and winking at no one in particular.  “Anna’s parents are super busy and aren’t around too often, so someone had to take care of him.  We tried to break him of this whole ‘mom and dad’ business, but, apparently, it hasn’t worked too well.”  He nuzzles his face against the top of Damien’s head, eliciting a smile and giggle from the child.  Sighing, Apollo stands, transferring the boy from his lap to hip in one fluid movement.  “I believe this means that Anna and I should take Damien back to her house.” 

Michelle nods.  “Good idea, Aidan.”  She gets up and extends her hand for Damien, who shyly shakes it.  “It was nice to meet you, bud.”

Damien, in response, quickly retracts his hand and buries his face in Apollo’s chest.

“Sorry, about that,” I tell her.  “He’s always been a little shy.”  I reach out my arms and Damien immediately detaches himself from Apollo and latches onto me.  “Ready to go home, buddy?”  He nods.  “Alright, well, we’ll see you guys later.”  I turn to Peter.  “Are you ready?  Since Aidan and I drove here with you.”

Peter finally seems to have regained his composure.  “Yeah, I, uh, yeah, we can go.”

I smile at him and plant a swift kiss on his cheek, almost as a reminder to Apollo and Damien the situation we are in. 

Once we are in the car – Apollo and Peter in the front, Damien and I in the back – I turn to the child.  “What were you thinking?” I demand.

He hangs his head.  “Sorry, Mommy,” he mumbles.  “I just haven’t seen you in a while and I missed you.”

Sighing, I pull him into my lap and plant a gentle kiss on his head.  “It is fine, love,” I whisper into his hair.  “It’s just that you gave those poor mortals a very big scare.  They live very different lives than us.”

Apollo grins.  “He gets it from me.”

“Shut up, you aren’t helping.”  I turn my attention back to Damien with another kiss.  “So you just decided to visit because you missed your father and me?”

He nods.  “Yes, Mommy,” he says.  “I see Daddy more often than you, but I just really missed you.  I didn’t expect the two of you to be together.”  He wraps his little arms around me and buries his face in the crook of my neck.  He sniffles.  “Sorry.”

I hug him tightly in response.  “It is fine, little one.  I love you, no worries.”

The car stops abruptly.  “We’re here,” Peter says stiffly. 

Indeed, we are in front of the house that I live in.  Surprisingly enough, when Apollo, Damien, and I leave the car and go inside the house, Peter does as well.  I hand Damien off to his father, smothering his face in kisses that cause him to giggle and push me away with a big grin.  “I will see you later, love,” I tell him, planting my lips to his cheek one last time before he and Apollo disappear. 

Finally, I can give Peter my full and undivided attention.  “Sorry about all of that, my love,” I say with a small smile, reaching my hand out to touch his.

Which he does not allow me to do.  Instead, Peter draws back from my touch and eyes me warily.  “Was all of that really necessary?” he asks.

I tilt my head to the side, completely and utterly confused.  “What do you mean?”

He throws his hands up in the air.  “Why didn’t you just give Apollo a kiss on the cheek when he took your son away like a good wife?  It sure seemed like a happy family moment to me.”  His face is flushed and I can feel the anger issuing from him.

My eyebrows arch at his accusations.  “Wife?  Oh _no_ , I am _not_ Apollo’s wife, and why on Earth would I want to give him a kiss when I am with you?  Peter, you aren’t making any sense.  Apollo and I have a child together, yes, and we do our best to be good parents because ours were so terrible.  What is so wrong with treating Damien with love?  I do love him; he’s my child.  What kind of parent would I be if I didn’t love him?  Would you rather I treat him the way your father treats you?”

I immediately regret the words the second they escape my lips. 

“What did you just say?”  Peter’s voice is much quieter than I expect.  “My father loves me, Anna.  He just has a funny way of showing it.  He’s not a bad parent, so how _dare_ you accuse him of such.”

“I’m sorry, Peter,” I say.  “I didn’t mean it like that.  I just don’t understand why you don’t want me or Apollo to treat our son with love and affection.  Why does that bother you?  I wouldn’t care if you had a child by some other woman.”

“I know that, but the point is that _I_ care that you and Apollo have a kid together and that you’re so chummy with each other and that you’ve had boatloads of sex and he’s been able to do things for you that I will _never_ be able to do because I’m merely a mortal.”  He says the last phrase with a bitterness that surprises me.

“That does not bother me, Peter!  How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t care that you’re mortal?  How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t care that we don’t have sex and that we aren’t in the kind of relationship that I have experienced my entire existence?  Why do you refuse to listen to me?”

“Because how do I know it’s true?  You’re some high and mighty goddess of animals who can do whatever she wants whenever she wants with whoever she wants.  Why on earth would you settle for someone like me?  How do I know you aren’t hooking up with Apollo behind my back because he can make you feel better than I ever will be able to?”

“Just tell me what you want, love,” I say.  “I’m willing to try and fix this if you are.”  I refuse to argue this anymore because I will not treat my child any differently, nor will I take back what I have done in the past. 

“I want a break.  From you, from us, from everything.  I can’t handle this anymore right now.  I don’t want to leave you completely because I do love you, but I just can’t take this.  I can’t take all of the anxiety that surfaces whenever I’m faced with your real life and not the one that you have created here with Michelle, Adam, and I.”

I am speechless.  A mortal breaking up with me?  Ridiculous.  I feel my temper begin to flare.  “Fine.  If that’s what you want, who am I to keep you from it?”  With a wave of my hand, I leave Peter standing in the living room and find myself in one of my mother’s gardens on Olympus.

**Author's Note:**

> shhh I know that Anna and Damien aren't wearing seatbelts in the car but they're gods


End file.
